Don't Think
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Jane/Lisbon one shot. Teresa Lisbon always thinks things through. Jane changes that, if only for a brief moment.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Just a little one shot for you all. :)**

Teresa Lisbon _always _thought things through. She was the type of person to always have a game plan even when going into an extremely uncertain situation. It was part of her job, part of her nature. It had become a basic instinct when she was just a young girl.

So, she couldn't help but find it ironic, if only for a split second, that at the moment, she wasn't thinking about anything. Well, to be perfectly honest, she _was_ thinking how incredible it was to have Jane's warm, hard, and demanding body pressed tightly against hers. She _was _thinking how shivers kept running up and down her spine where his fingers found their way underneath her top and moved along her back. She _was_ thinking how his lips felt like fire on her skin, and she_ was_ thinking that she was grateful that he had her pressed to the door, otherwise her knees would give out from underneath her. Other than that, Teresa Lisbon wasn't exactly thinking anything through.

She was a little fuzzy on how she got into this situation in the first place. Lisbon remembered blocking her office door to stop Jane from leaving. She remembered being completely frustrated. Jane had pissed off yet another person (no big surprise) however, this time the particular person he pissed off had quite a bit of influence and she was screwed. It was going to take a lot more than a simple apology and a few stacks of paper work to fix this one.

So, how had she gone from yelling at Jane, shouting how 99% of the time he made her life a living nightmare, to making out with him like the world was about to implode?

There was a look in his eyes. Lisbon did remember an unfamiliar look. It had only been a glint so she ignored it. Jane had also been uncharacteristically quiet. He wasn't coming back at her with any smart ass remarks or trying to brush it away, telling her it would all be fine. The look in his eyes had been dark, but not in a menacing way. It was something she couldn't exactly describe at the time. Now she knew it had been pure lust.

So, here Teresa Lisbon was. Only minutes ago she had been yelling at Patrick Jane, thinking that her life couldn't get any more stressful or complicated. She couldn't have been more wrong. Now she was making out with him in her office, not thinking about a damn thing. She wasn't thinking about the repercussions or what it all meant or would mean. She was just going with it, letting herself feel for once instead of over analyzing every little thing and to be honest, it felt really fucking good.

Jane's free hand slipped down to Lisbon's thigh and he grasped it, hitching it up and wrapping it around his waist. In return, Lisbon bit down on his lower lip and inwardly smiled when she heard the strained groan come from the back of his throat.

Jane couldn't ever remember wanting a woman this bad. At first, when Lisbon had been scolding him like a small misbehaving child, he really just wanted to find away to get her to stop talking, to make her relax and realize that it was going to be fine, that her job was not in jeopardy, and that somehow, someway he would charm a few people make it all better again. Jane couldn't exactly say those were his intentions now.

When she was yelling at him he couldn't get a word in, so he did the only thing that came to mind. He kissed her, after all, it worked in all the movies all the time. Besides, she looked so damn gorgeous when she was angry with him and her entire neck and face were flushed. That's all he thought it was going to be, just a little kiss to shock her into silence and give himself time to escape, but now, now there was no stopping.

As soon as he got a taste of her that was it. He couldn't get enough. Jane would be lying to himself if he said he never thought about what it would be like to kiss Teresa Lisbon. His imagination did the real thing absolutely _no _justice whatsoever. A quick chaste kiss to her lips hadn't been enough. After he pulled back as saw the confused and shocked look in her huge green eyes he couldn't help himself, and really, could you blame him? He grabbed her and pushed her up against the door, relishing the way her hands instinctively clutched onto his vest and then ran up through his hair and tugged at his golden curls. He smiled to himself because clearly he had not been the only one thinking what a kiss between them would be like.

Jane's lips broke apart from Lisbon's causing her to let out a little whimper of protest. He started kissing his way down her neck, deeply inhaling the sweet scent of cinnamon and everything Lisbon. It was intoxicating.

Lisbon regained her senses for a moment and her brain allowed her to speak. "Wh-what the hell are we doing?" She asked in a ragged, breathy voice.

Jane pressed a hot open mouthed kiss to her collarbone and brought his face back up to hers, their noses and foreheads touching. "Don't think about it for once. Just go with it." He whispered in a voice so seductive it should have been illegal.

A cheeky grin spread across Jane's face and Lisbon really wanted to smack it off, but instead she kissed him again, hungrily, loving the way he pushed his body even closer to hers and loving the low growl that came from deep inside his chest.

So, for once, Lisbon wasn't thinking about anything. She was just going with it and wow, was she really going with it until a hesitant knock and familiar voice broke though the heady haze that surrounded them both.

"Boss?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, frustration seeping back into her when she heard Rigsby's voice. She let her thoughts fill her mind once again and was really glad that the blinds in her office had been closed. Although, her team was probably going to wonder what had been going on. Oh god, her team. Lisbon was pretty sure that she and Jane hadn't been very quiet or discreet.

"Yeah?" She said, trying her best to make her voice sound normal.

"Cho and I need to go over something with you." Rigsby called out.

"Um, yeah, okay, just give me a minute."

Lisbon waited until she heard Rigsby's loud footsteps walk away and then she turned her attention back to Jane who had pulled away from her but still kept his hands on her waist.

A huge grin painted Jane's handsome face. Lisbon's hair was mussed and her lips were swollen and she looked unbelievably sexy. Jane silently cursed Rigsby. He slowly took his hands off of her waist, making sure to squeeze lightly before he completely let go. Lisbon watched in silence as he straightened out his three piece suit, fixed his hair, and made himself look as presentable as he could which, was infuriatingly good and put together.

"Back to work." Jane quirked an eyebrow and smirked again. He reached beside her and turned the handle of the door. "I have to say Lisbon, not thinking things through every once in a while can be really good for you. Perhaps we can both not think things through again... sometime very, very soon." There was a playful and even longing sparkle in his blue eyes as he pulled open her office door and stepped out into the bull pen.

For once, Lisbon strongly agreed with her consultant.

**THE END**


End file.
